Castiel's Boy
by DC Derringer
Summary: Dean needs a good, strong top to fulfill his needs. Castiel is worried for his safety and takes on the role himself.


**Title: **Castiel's Boy  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word Count: **6,000

**Warnings: **BDSM, D/s, top!Cas, bondage, butt plug, dirty talk, anal sex, exhibition, spanking  
**Spoilers: **Vague spoilers for season 4  
**Summary: **Dean needs a good, strong top to fulfill his needs. Castiel is worried for his safety and takes on the role himself.  
**A/N: **This is another fill for the Dean/Castiel secret Santa exchange at deancas_xmas. And another first with an extremely toppy Castiel. This is how Top!Cas should be done. Also extra thanks to xsnappapplex for a quick beta on appropriate BDSM club etiquette.

Once Sam was asleep, snoring gently in the twin bed next to Dean's, Dean slid out of their motel room, and drove off into the night. It wasn't a secret, he told himself. Just something private. He didn't have a lot of privacy in his life, the way he lived hunting on the road with his family his whole life. So sometimes, he liked to get out and do his own private little thing.

Most towns they ended up in didn't have what Dean needed, but the bigger cities usually did, sometimes even a few to choose from. While Sam was researching monsters, Dean did some of his own research on the side, checking to see which clubs he could get into that had a good reputation. That night, he settled on a swanky little club called Jezebel's that had one night memberships. The price was steep, but nothing one of his fake credit cards couldn't handle.

Dean's heart raced as he entered the club. The walls were painted red, with dark lampshades over the decadent lights keeping the room in a warm, dark glow. He entered cautiously, but openly, his eyes roving around the room and taking in the people already there, lounging casually in booths, standing on small stages, and milling around the bar for over-priced and pretty drinks.

His eyes lit on a dark haired woman first, with lips a dark, cherry red. She wore a black corset and thigh high boots, and was tapping her riding crop against the thigh of another woman in a pink corset, kneeling on the floor. Dean raised his brows questioningly, and the woman smiled at him, but gave a small shake of her head before turning her attention adoringly to the woman at her feet.

The next person to catch Dean's eye was up on a small stage in the center of the room. There was one man tied down straddling a horse, totally immobile with his ass up and exposed in the air. But that wasn't who caught Dean's eye. The man standing behind him was holding a long, thin switch and whipping red lines into the man's backside. The man with the whip was tall and thick, but with a surprising head of curly blond hair, and sweet blue eyes. He wielded the switch expertly, making the bound man's skin bloom with color, but never break.

"You want a turn next?" the blond man asked, catching Dean watching him with widened eyes.

Dean swallowed hard, and almost nodded automatically at the offer, but then shook his head, to clear it, and to decline. He let out a little laugh, flirty and charming. "Got a long drive tomorrow. Maybe another time," he said, and walked reluctantly away from the stage.

Dean went up to the bar and ordered a beer while he scanned the room, looking for a good partner to take care of him for the night. A viscous looking red-headed woman walked in, and gave Dean the eye, but she looked a little too rough for his tastes, especially with those high heels she was wearing. A young man approached him, so obviously shy and green on the scene, and was all smiles and giggles around Dean until they realized they were each looking for the same kind of thing. Dean pointed him over to the curly blond with the switch.

Finally, Dean's eyes lit on a black haired man sitting in a booth sipping a neat whiskey. The man kept looking out around the room, so maybe he was looking for someone. Dean couldn't see the man's face, but something was drawing him over. The man had a slighter build than Dean, but he was still muscular, and he moved with grace and certainty. He wore a business suit and slacks, and Dean imagined he was a well-paid business man, in control at work, and in the club. He'd probably be smooth and calm, a soothing balm to Dean's needs.

Dean downed the last of his beer, and strode over to the man, hoping that he was right about his assumptions. He stepped loudly as he approached the man's booth, so he wouldn't startle him, but before he could even get a word out, the man spoke.

"Hello, Dean," he said. He turned his head to look at Dean, and Dean almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Castiel lounging so casually in the middle of a BDSM club.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, confused at Castiel's appearance, and angry that his privacy had been invaded.

"Any of the men or women here could be demons or monsters posing as human, and you come in here to put yourself at their mercy. You let strangers tie you up with ropes and beat you. You leave so addled with sex that you can barely stand up straight. It is an unnecessary risk that cannot continue."

Dean stood there, his rage rising slowly inside him. His fists clenched, even though he knew it was useless. Punching Castiel would be as effective as fighting a brick wall, though for a second, it might be satisfying.

"You miserable son of a bitch-" Dean started, but then suddenly went silent as Castiel stood up, and looked Dean in the eye. His eyes were a piercing, commanding blue that silently told Dean to be quiet and listen. Dean felt his pulse stutter for a moment from that look.

"However," Castiel went on, as though he had not been interrupted. "I am understanding of your needs. Without this outlet, I am afraid you will lose focus, and we can't afford that. So for your safety, I will be tending to these desires of yours from now on."

"You?" Dean said, and a short laugh burst past his lips explosively. "What the hell do you know about this?" Dean said, waving his hand around the room to take in the whole BDSM scene. "What the hell do you know about my desires?"

"I have touched your soul, Dean," Castiel said, laying his hand on Dean's shoulder, right were the scar matching his hand print was. Dean shivered under the touch before he could control himself. "And since then, I could not look away. I have looked into your soul, your heart, and your mind, and I know what you long for. You want the freedom from control, and responsibility. Even if it's just in this room, just for one night, you need it."

"You're talking out of your ass," Dean rumbled with more bravado than he felt.

"You often wondered when you were younger how Sam could rebel against your father, when you felt so naturally compelled to follow and obey. For awhile, you thought there was something wrong with Sam, but it wasn't just your father's orders. You liked your women bossy in bed, and calling any man 'sir' gave you a secret thrill."

"Shut up," Dean growled between clenched teeth, his cheeks starting to burn with a mixture of anger and embarrassment by how much Castiel knew.

"I've seen your dreams, Dean. Your daytime fantasies while Sam is driving. The images that flood behind your eyelids when you're in the shower, beating off as quickly as you can with your fingers up your ass."

"God…" Dean said, letting out a husky breath from Castiel's words, closing his eyes with embarrassment over all his secret, private fantasies. But Castiel tilted up his chin, met his eyes with his own cool, controlling blue.

"Not God," Castiel said, stroking Dean's chin gently. "You'll call me 'sir' tonight."

Dean let out a small, shaky whimper when he heard that, but he'd deny it later. The timbre of Castiel's voice, his choice of words, that stern, commanding look in his eye; they were hitting every weak spot Dean had, despite his previous assumptions about the angel. Castiel was strength, and Dean needed it.

"Yes… sir…" Dean said after a few hard swallows. His voice was low, almost a whisper, and already so husky, it was a little embarrassing.

"Good, boy," Castiel said, annunciating 'boy' clearly. It wasn't like how you would address a dog. It was what an older man would say to a younger one. Like his father often called him and Sam. It was at once demeaning and affectionate.

"You'll do everything I say tonight, Dean. Follow every order. I know you like to argue with me, so I will relieve you of the temptation," Castiel said, and as he spoke, he loosened his tie. Once he had it off, he doubled it up and held it up to Dean's mouth, ready to gag him with it.

"What about a safe word?" Dean asked, eying the faded blue material nervously. He never wore gags. It was too risky with strangers who didn't know his limits.

"_I _will keep you safe," Castiel said and pressed the tie between Dean's teeth, knotting it tightly behind his head. Dean gave a small grumble of protest, but his heart fluttered again, thrilling at the loss of that last piece of control.

"Your first order is to remove all of your clothing."

Dean's eyes widened and he looked meaningfully around the room. A few people were naked, but not that many. Most people had at least a little clothing on, to cover their most private parts. Dean had never been fully naked in a crowd, even when he was getting paddled or whipped, he always left his shirt on, and left his pants pushed down only to his thighs.

"Quickly," Castiel said. "Each time you hesitate, you're going to earn five smacks for later."

Dean's head snapped up once he heard that, his eyes furious, and fiery words clearly being held back by the gag. With jerky movements, he started tugging at his clothes. He peeled off his flannel shirt, and then his Henley, tossing them both to the ground before he started unlacing his boots.

Castiel watched as Dean undressed, noting in the corner of his eye as other club members also watched with some curiosity. But mostly he kept his eyes on Dean, and his ever increasing nudity. With a quiet 'tsking' sound, he touched a scar on Dean's back, still pink because it was new. Dean hesitated under the touch, and Castiel's reprimanding sound.

"I brought you back pristine barely a year ago," Castiel said, his fingers grazing over other scars and some fresh bruises. "And you've already marred your skin so much. I want you to take more care of this body in the future. Or I will punish you for every new blemish you earn."

Castiel smiled when Dean let out an involuntary shaky breath. He could feel Dean's heart rate increase, and the blood pumping down between Dean's legs, making him hard, making his cock strain. They'd only just begun, and he'd already taken control so easily.

Dean shed the last of his clothing, pushing down his briefs last of all, and the slowest, before kicking them off to add to the pile of clothing. He felt the urge to cover himself, but he knew better. So he kept his hands at his sides and let Castiel look him over as much as he liked. He desperately tried to ignore the sounds of other people gathering behind him, eager to watch the show. He was glad he had his back to the room, and was only able to see Castiel's intense gaze focused on him.

"Turn around," Castiel said, and the little smirk that twitched his lips let Dean know that Castiel was reading his mind, adding just a touch more to his discomfort. Still, he turned around as ordered without hesitating this time. He had a small number of admirers, gazing at him from their chairs and booths. Their smiles widened at he turned around, showing off his cock which was starting to rise, plumping and lengthening from his exposed nudity.

"You like being watched," Castiel said into Dean's ear, pressed up close behind him. Dean could feel the cheap material of his suit chaffing against his skin. "You were always afraid to let others look, but tonight, they're going to get their fill of you. They're going to see every little thing I do to you, and how much you're going to enjoy it."

Dean's breath quickened at Castiel's words, and he turned his face toward Castiel's, showing worried eyes. Castiel met his look, and gave him a comforting kiss on the cheek, just above where the tie kept Dean quiet. Dean leaned into it, but Castiel drew back too quickly.

"Kneel," Castiel said, returning to his seat at the booth. He smiled when Dean knelt, feeling the relief in Dean's body as he once more turned his back to the room. He coaxed Dean closer, and set his hand on Dean's head, gently pushing it down to rest on his knee. Dean was tense, almost resistant for a moment, but then he relaxed. He found a comfortable position and turned his eyes up to Castiel, waiting for more.

"This is for you," Castiel said, pulling a bottle of lubricant out of his pocket and handing it to Dean. "I think you know what to do with it."

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of the bottle, and what Castiel meant for him to do with it, and he shook his head furiously.

"That'll be ten more for your punishment," Castiel said, the disappointment clear in his voice. "But you will do this, or else I will, and you won't like the way I do it. Which do you want?"

Dean's nostrils flared, showing his anger, but his cheeks were also turning bright red with embarrassment. He snatched the bottle from Castiel's hand and poured it on to his shaky fingers. Dean shut his eyes as he reached behind himself and pressed one slick finger into his hole. He was tense, and his muscles didn't want to give. It was made worse as the noise behind him grew louder, a crowd gathering to watch him eagerly. He clenched his eyes tighter, as though that would block out the sound.

"Look at me," Castiel said, his voice cutting clearly through the murmured voices in the room. Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Castiel, meeting that intense blue gaze straight on. "Keep your eyes on me. Keep looking at me while your finger yourself. Make yourself loose and wet for me. Just for me."

Each time Castiel said 'me,' he stressed the word, drawing Dean's attention even more raptly to him. Dean's eyes dilated as soon as he looked up at Castiel, and his fingers sank more easily into his body. His breath and heart rate picked up, leaving him huffing through his nose against Castiel's knee while he pressed a second finger inside.

Dean could still hear noise behind him, but like it was coming through a thick wall. Warbled and distorted, he couldn't make out any words. Only Castiel's words rang clearly through him, the easy commands and subtle dirty talk, and then those pools of blue that drew him in even closer. He nuzzled up against Castiel's leg, higher up his thigh as he fingered himself open, and was rewarded with a hand running through his hair, tugging it gently and then smoothing it back down again.

"I want you to put four fingers in your hole, two from each hand, and spread yourself open," Castiel said casually. Dean could feel the noise behind him rising up again as he was broken from his reverie, and remembered where he was. With Castiel watching him so intently, he didn't dare to hesitate, and quickly reached behind to spread himself open. The sounds from the crowd grew louder as more people gathered to watch him. Dean closed his eyes again to hide from it.

"I didn't say you could shut your eyes. That's five more smacks."

Dean snapped his eyes open again, about to give Castiel a glare, but was too busy being surprised by the giant blue butt plug that Castiel was holding in front of his nose. Though the butt plug itself wasn't what surprised Dean, it was that he recognized this particular butt plug.

"It's a shame you don't get to use this more often," Castiel said. He was drizzling lube along the shaft and smoothing it over with his fingers. "When Sam isn't around, and you dare to shove this up your ass, you seem to enjoy it immensely."

Dean blushed hard as Castiel confessed to watching him in his most private moments, and then stealing his sex toys and literally waving them in his face. He was certainly ruing the gag Castiel forced into his mouth, as he had several choice words for Castiel. Instead, he thought them as loudly as he could.

"That'll be five more smacks," Castiel said, giving Dean a disappointed look for the mental barrage.

Castiel took the blue butt plug, dripping with lube, and reached over for Dean's spread hole. He teased around the rim, pink and flushed from Dean's fingers, and elicited a small flutter of the muscles, anticipating the plug. Slowly, Castiel let it sink in, watching with fascination as Dean took the plug easily. It was by far his favorite activity, to watch Dean insert things into his anus; his fingers, dildos, phallic shaped foods. He'd even watched once while Dean was fucked by a woman wearing a strapped on dildo. That image had done Castiel in on more than a few occasions, forcing him to give in to the pleasures of his own flesh.

"I know you're wondering," Castiel said as he continued to tease the plug against Dean's hole, sliding it in a little, and then back out again. "So I want you to know, that yes, I am going to fuck you tonight." Castiel pushed the plug in deeper, almost all the way in, his words and deeds making Dean let out a deep, throaty moan. "But not until later. Not until you are ready for it."

Castiel pushed the plug all the way in and watched with fascination as Dean's rim closed around the tapered end of the plug, sealing it in, but promising a teasing withdrawal later. Once it was settled in firmly, Castiel set a hand on Dean's shoulder, urging him upright, as tall as he could on his knees.

"Come here," Castiel said, tugging Dean closer and then turning him around so that his back was to Castiel. "I'm not done decorating you yet."

Castiel pulled a length of rope from his pocket. Upon seeing it, Dean knew what to do, and put his hands behind his back, earning a sound of approval from Castiel. Castiel took his hands and placed them together, so that each hand was at the other elbow. Carefully and slowly, he bound Dean's forearms together. The stretch was more than natural, and Dean's chest bowed outward to accommodate the pull. For now, it was comfortable, but with time, an ache was certain to set in.

"You look beautiful like this," Castiel said, looking Dean over with awe in his eyes. "Bound, gagged, and plugged; you're more alive than I've ever seen you. Flushed all over, skin running hot, cock pulsing with need. Is there anything else you could want?"

Dean was dazed, bound and so completely controlled, but Castiel's words sank into him, and he responded, leaning forward and rubbing his face between Castiel's legs. He found the bulge of Castiel's cock, and moaned when he found the angel hard, just as affected as he was by their activities. He mouthed against it through his gag, and drew in a deep breath through his nose. Above him, Castiel let out a light chuckle and ruffled Dean's hair. Dean looked up hopefully, mouthing the tip of Castiel's cock through his slacks to make his desires clearly known.

"Not tonight," Castiel said, pushing Dean's head away from his groin gently. "You'll stay gagged throughout the night, and I will enjoy your mouth on another occasion."

Dean attempted a pout through his gag, and brought up images in his mind of Castiel's dick in his mouth. He imagined flicking the tip with his tongue, and hollowing out his cheeks around the shaft. He imagined taking Castiel's dick deep into his throat, almost gagging on it, and tears forming in his eyes from the effort. Then Castiel drawing out, dripping wet with spit to blow his load all over Dean's face.

"Next time," Castiel whispered, but Dean heard the catch in his throat, and the way he swallowed hard. He considered it a small victory.

"Now it's time for your punishment," Castiel said, ignoring Dean's further pouting. "You've earned 25 smacks tonight, for hesitation and disobedience. I was considering inviting others to help dole it out. I noticed you eyeing the blond man with the switch earlier."

Dean shook his head furiously, not denying eyeing the other man, but the thought of getting punished by someone other than Castiel. He let an image flash through his mind of being bent over Castiel's knee, with others watching jealously.

"So defiant, that'll make your punishment an even 30," Castiel said coolly, his hand stroking through Dean's hair soothingly. "But unnecessary. No one else will ever touch you again. Only me. Do you understand?"

Castiel jerked Dean's head back by his hair, forcing him to look at Castiel and only Castiel. With the hand tight in his hair, Dean did his best to nod, murmuring further agreement though his tie.

"That's my boy," Castiel said, rewarding Dean with a kiss on his forehead. "Now, over my knee, just like you imagined."

Castiel sat back in his booth and patted his lap. Carefully, Dean stood up, anxious of losing his balance with his arms tied behind his back. With Castiel's gentle hands guiding him, and bearing his weight easily, he stretched out over Castiel's lap, ass up in the air. When he looked up, he realized he was facing the room, with a number of rapt faces intent on watching him take his spanking. He lowered his head and shut his eyes, waiting for the punishment to begin.

The first blow caught Dean off guard because it was so hard, the force of it jarring his whole body. He was used to a light smattering first, warming up his skin with stinging slaps, and then the heavier blows coming later. Also, the blow landed directly on the end of the plug, making it jut up hard inside his body. He'd barely recovered from the first blow when another landed, just as hard as the first, and then another. The blows were perfect, striking at the same time, just as hard, and in the same spot, catching both of Dean's cheeks and the end of the plug every time.

Dean could barely keep still as Castiel spanked him, squirming and wiggling on Castiel's lap, his body naturally flinching away from each hit. He grunted and groaned through his gag, his face straining to keep back the loudest of his cries.

As Castiel rounded 20 smacks, the heat was overwhelming, burning up Dean's backside, and sure to be leaving his cheeks a bright red. His whole body felt flushed and heated from Castiel's punishing blows, from the rapt, staring faces of the crowd, and from his own effort to hold back his cries. But it was too much.

Dean let out a shaky gasp as the tears spilled from his cheeks, the effort of holding them back giving way to a free flow. They soaked into Castiel's tie, and Dean could taste the salt in his mouth as he panted and cried out around his gag. Each smack on his ass brought out another gasping sob, followed by a wrenching sniffle.

Dean didn't even notice when Castiel stopped spanking him. The throbbing ache in his backside made it feel like he was still getting spanked, each throb of his blood like another blow to his skin. It wasn't until he was hauled up, held in Castiel's arms easily, and forced to see the smiling crowd that Dean realized his punishment was over. He whimpered happily when Castiel leaned in to lick his face, catching the tears and wiping them away. Dean wanted more than anything to kiss Castiel and mentally cursed the gag he was still forced to wear.

Castiel shifted Dean around, sitting him on his lap with Dean's back against Castiel's chest. Dean hissed as he sat on his heated behind and tried to shift to make himself more comfortable.

"I should spank you every night," Castiel husked into Dean's ear. "The way you move on my lap as I hit you, and the sounds you make. Have you any idea what you do to me?"

Dean whimpered in reply and wiggled some more in Castiel's lap, finding his erection and grinding against it rhythmically. Castiel let Dean move how he wanted for a few minutes, rolling his hips up in turn to nudge Dean's plug, and reaching up to tug teasingly on his nipples. Dean moaned and whined at each touch and thrust, wanting so much more.

"You've been very good tonight, Dean. Are you ready to get fucked now?" Castiel asked, his voice even lower and scratchier than usual, a sure sign that his arousal was running just as hot as Dean's. Dean nodded eagerly, making noises of agreement through his gag while he wiggled in Castiel's lap.

Dean's murmuring grew louder, noises of encouragement slipping past the gag as Castiel reached down between his legs and touched the butt plug. He tugged it gently, stretching it against Dean's rim. Dean pushed out against it, encouraging Castiel to remove it, but instead had it shoved in again hard, jamming against his prostate. Dean saw stars for a second, and then felt the plug being pulled out again, even slower than before. He whined pitifully, tilting his head back awkwardly to give Castiel his most pleading look.

Castiel finally took pity and pulled the plug free, leaving Dean stretched wide open and achingly empty. Dean wished he could reach back and grab Castiel's cock so he could jam it inside, but he had to be patient. He thrilled when he felt Castiel's hands working behind him, and heard the zipper come undone. Finally, he felt the heat of Castiel's erection pressing against him, and wished again that he had his hands free to feel it.

"You'll feel it," Castiel said, his voice a vibrating rumble in Dean's ear. Dean got no more warning than that when he felt the head of Castiel's dick press against his spread and open hole, and then slide in easily. He moaned loudly around his gag, and looked down between his legs to watch as Castiel's cock speared him and filled him up.

Once Castiel was all the way in, they both paused to catch their breath for a moment; Dean savoring the feel of Castiel all the way inside him, and Castiel savoring the feel of claiming Dean completely. Dean was the first to give in though, clenching lightly around Castiel's dick and using what little leverage he had to grind himself against Castiel.

Castiel put a stop to that quickly. He grabbed Dean's legs behind the knee and yanked his legs up, pressing them against his chest. Dean lost all his leverage, left to Castiel's mercy, and was spread wide open, sinking even deeper onto Castiel's cock. But that wasn't the worst of it. With Dean impaled on his cock, spread wide and easily held, Castiel moved over on the booth seat, angling them both so that they were fully facing the crowd. Dean blanched as the audience murmured with delight at the improved view, and how vulnerable he was to their intense gaze. He turned away as best he could, making a small whimpering noise close to Castiel's face.

"Why are you so embarrassed to have people looking at you?" Castiel asked, emphasizing his words with a hard thrust that made Dean groan. "You know you are handsome. You know the things we do are normal here. And I know you truly enjoy it. You should revel in their eyes roaming over you so freely."

Castiel punctuated his words with slow, shallow thrusts. With his dick so deep inside, it lead to a steady, maddening grind against Dean's prostate, making Dean whine and squirm, trying to get more friction, but held almost completely immobile in Castiel's hands.

"Open your eyes," Castiel said, moving Dean more against his cock, lifting him up easily and dropping him back down again. Dean shook his head lightly in response, clenching his eyes tighter. "Open them, or I'll pull out and spank you until you pass out," Castiel said, his voice a deep growl. To show he meant it, he pulled Dean up, leaving only the very tip of his cock in Dean's body, and held him there. Dean moaned a protest, but slowly opened his eyes. Mulishly, he looked at the floor, keeping his head bent.

"Look out at the crowd," Castiel said, slowly lowering Dean onto his cock again. "Look out at your audience and how they watch you. They want you. They think you are beautiful. They want to touch you. Can they touch you?"

Dean shook his head furiously, clenching around Castiel's cock eagerly as more of it pressed in.

"And why not?" Castiel asked.

Dean couldn't think of an image to answer Castiel's question, so he just thought one word over and over again, 'yours.' He thought the word, loud, and hard, repeating it, shouting it in his own mind.

"Mine," Castiel said in agreement. He lifted Dean up again, and slammed him down, then again, and again, forcing Dean into a hard and heavy pace that made him scream through his gag from every thrust. It made him forget all about the people in the crowd watching him bounce on Castiel's dick. It made him forget about Hell. And Sam. And the demon blood. And the apocalypse.

There was nothing but him, and Castiel.

Dean was awash with sensation. His arms ached where Castiel had tied him up, his cheeks burned from the relentless spanking, his hole was stretched open, sparking heat through his whole body, and Castiel was husking into his ear sweet, tender, possessive words, like "mine," and "good boy."

Dean was like a complicated instrument, and Castiel knew how to play him perfectly. He could feel the pleasure building up inside him as he was forced up and down on Castiel's dick, helpless in the angel's inhumanly strong arms. The pressure was unlike anything before. He'd been fucked by other men, and even a woman or two. He'd used toys, and his own fingers, but he'd never been able to keep his hands off his cock to push himself over the edge. He'd never come untouched before.

"Tonight you will," Castiel growled into his ear. Dean shivered as Castiel read his mind. Made the gag nothing more than a device to keep him quiet, but not silent. There were no secrets he could keep from Castiel, and now, nothing he wanted to keep from him.

Castiel's pace increased just when Dean needed it, just how he needed it. The angle was perfect, striking his prostate every time, pummeling him with pleasure in an ever building crescendo. Dean couldn't help but wonder if it was a touch of grace making each spark hotter and hotter, building inside him like a lava flow that was about to burst free.

Castiel's thrusts grew faster, but still rhythmic and sure. His breathing went faster, his husked words broken and mumbled, and Dean couldn't help but tremble, knowing that Castiel was close, and that he would feel him come inside him. He moaned hotly through his gag and dragged up images to show his desire for Castiel's cock spurting hotly inside him.

Castiel chuckled, slammed Dean down one last time for a hard grind, and then he let loose. Dean cried out as Castiel pulsed inside him, his come filling up his hole. Castiel strained behind Dean, holding him down firmly, his fingers digging hard, almost painfully into Dean's thighs, sure to leave bruises later.

And those hot pulses set Dean off as well. It was always his favorite part about having sex with men, feeling that true, obvious proof of their desire. Women could fake that, shaking, and moaning, and clamping around him to imitate an orgasm, but men left the evidence behind. Dean loved the feeling of it in his ass, and the taste of it on his tongue. He wiggled around on Castiel's cock, squeezing it to eke out the last drops and hold them in tightly. Behind him, Castiel finally relaxed, minutely, though he didn't let Dean go. He kept holding him up, spread wide for their audience.

Dean roused himself as though from a haze to watch as the small audience returned to their own past times, some more quickly than others, and with their own lovers in tow. Slowly, Castiel lowered Dean's legs, allowing for the cramped and tightened muscles to relax until Dean was slumped carefully in Castiel's lap, limp and replete and exhausted.

Dean let Castiel move him around, letting out only a small noise as Castiel pulled out of him, leaving him gaping open and dripping. He wanted the come inside him, a reminder of what had happened, and let out another moan as he felt the plug being pushed back inside, holding him open, holding in the come.

"You're to leave this in all night," Castiel said as he slowly released the knots of rope on Dean's arms. He worked Dean's arms loose carefully, massaging the abused muscles to relieve the ache that had built up from being tied for so long. "And you won't shower until tomorrow morning."

Dean nodded dumbly in complete agreement, stretching his arms once they were loose, working out any further kinks on his own. He didn't care if Sam smelled the sex on him.

"You're mine now, Dean," Castiel said, fingering the gag still between Dean's teeth. "I'm going to tend to all those sweet little fantasies you have, whenever you want… or, whenever I want," Castiel added as an afterthought, smirking a little. "Panties, puppy play, cock-warming… oh, the things I am going to do to you…"

Dean wiggled with anticipation as Castiel listed off some of his most secret and vivid fantasies, his mind flooding with the images of all the details he wanted when Castiel took him over again. Castiel chuckled and finally reached for the gag, pulling the knot easily and slipping the cloth from Dean's mouth. With a little twitch, the tie was dry and clean again, so that Castiel could put it back on.

"What do you think, boy? Would you like me to keep taking care of you?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, sir," Dean said breathlessly, already eager for the next night that he would be Castiel's boy.


End file.
